New Zoid Generation2: Forsaken War
by Despair Faction
Summary: sequal to New Zoid Generation! New and old characters as well as some suprises! read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I'm BACK! Yup its been a while but I'm back and badder then ever! This Is NZG2: The Forsaken War, Forget all that you thought you knew about Zoids, because I'm rewriting the rules! Expect most of the same characters as well as a few new ones.

The Wind Blew Through Izumi's Long Dark Hair, The wind Whispered sweet nothings to her as she stood out on a cold stormy night thinking of what happened Exactly 3 years ago. She thought of how she lost Chemuk her best friend and only one she could trust. "Chemuk how could you let those psychos kill you like that?" She said to herself not aware of the other person behind her

"It could have been worse" A voice of a young teenager said causing Izumi to spin around. She looked in the eyes of the person she blamed for all her Problems… Christian Casing. "You could have been hurt"

without thinking Izumi Tackled Christian to the wet sand, She swung her fist hitting him in the temple knocking him out. "You will feel my pain you Traitor!"

~*~*~*~*~

Trace sat in his Large office sipping on his coffee watching His son play when the Leader of the Zoid's Special Unit. Valger stepped over TJ and walked to Trace extending his arm to shake his hand. "What brings you here?" Trace looked at Valger's scarred face remembering all that they had been through.

"Well Izumi returned and she Brought Something you may want to see"

Valger Led Trace to a room that was used to hold Prisoners. Trace Walked to Catalina kissing her on the forehead, He handed her TJ and did his rounds at greeting everyone. "what do we have here?" He asked Izumi who just nodded for him to follow her into the small room. Trace was shocked to see Christian tied to the chair smiling an evil smile. "Izumi, is he clean?" she nodded again which meant he had no weapon on him. "Ok well I'm going to sit back and let you take care of this…Open this for viewing" A flicker of light caused a window to appear showing the faces of all his friends.

Izumi walked over to Christian slapping him in the face, She looked at him and knocked him over with the chair to only get a laugh out of him.  "Why did you follow me!?" She snapped

"To warn you!" he hissed

"Of what" she kicked him in the ribs.

"OF THIS!!!!" Trace looked down to see his watch start to countdown from 10

"GET OUT" He grabbed Izumi and threw her into the doorway as a huge explosion rocked the building, destroying the room and Christian.

Trace sat up looking at the carnage in the room he was just in, minutes ago he was watching a young kid then the next the kid became a weapon. "What a way to start my week" he shook the cob webs out and stood up to face Valger and Kanis.

"We have a large amount of Zoid's that we believe to be hostile, standing 100 miles west of here…" Trace shook his head "That's not all either sir. We have a message from Jeris and Dr.Nardock."

To Be Continued… well theirs chapter 1! It will be longer next time but I just wanted to get this thing rolling. Tell me what you think! 


	2. preparing for battle

Authors Note: ok now's when the chaos begins! Now unlike the last story, people will die in this fic! Now I'm not just going to kill you off for the fun of it, it will be for the story because it is a war after all! And if you're reading this and you still don't have a character in yet…well its not too late so send in your characters now!!

Trace stood wit his face buried in his hands, he wished he would just wake up because he knew that a hellish nightmare was about to begin. Trace clenched his fists and swung it into the drywall causing his fist to be enveloped into a large hole. "YOUR KIDDING!" he shouted out causing every one to step back. Valger stepped slowly behind a corner and starred at Trace. "Velger, I put you in charge for a reason… so what do we do first?" 

Valger slowly moved thinking of what to do "Well first of all, I suggest we all go back into battle for this one. If we get to this problem soon, we can stop them before it gets too cold."

Trace looked over to every one and shook his head "alright we will all go to battle…Catalina has a new device for TJ that if she gets shot down…" he looks at 'Lina with the smirk he wore at all time "TJ will be ejected and safe from battle. You all have three minutes to get to the hangar!" All of the friends begin to walk fast down to the hangar which held all of their Zoids.

~*~*~*~*~

Trace and Valger both entered at the same time talking strategy. Valger and Trace both stood facing hundreds of soldiers waiting for orders. Valger stepped up first and began to speak "Listen up! We have a possible war on our hands, so we brought in the specialists! Here are the greatest pilots I know, you all know emperor Trace, Catalina, Alberto, Kanis, Izumi, and Lace." 

Trace walked up now and spoke "I am warning each and every one of you hear today that this mission will not be easy! And I don't expect you all to decide to join us, and if you do join I don't expect you all to come home. So if you want to back out then leave now!" to Trace's amazement not one person left. "Ok you have 25 minutes to do what you have to do then I expect you in your Zoid ready to go! " every one scrambled as fast as they could to get ready.

"Trace, I say we split up, I think it should be me, you, Catalina, and Kanis in one group, and Izumi, Lace, and Alberto in the other."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kanis stepped out of his room, his boots caused an echo down the hall way. Kanis never really let any one get close to him, so he took the room farthest away from any one, but closest to the Hangar where they kept the Zoids. He walked onto the steel floor feeling the chill hit him, he slowly got in his Lunar Angel.

"you ready to go?" Lace asked, jumping in his Blade Liger popping his knuckles. Kanis just nodded and prepared to go into battle once again. "You know, I've known you for what? 3 years, and I think I heard you speak like maybe once."

"It was more like 3 times" he snapped back by closing his cockpit, blocking out the sound from the outside.

_'Man talk about a psycho' Lace thought to himself. Lace ran his hand through his long blonde hair before pulling out a large handgun out from under his coat "I'm coming back, and if I can help it no one on my side will die in this battle" He smiled before jumping in his cockpit._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Trace avoided every one before a battle, especially if he didn't expect all of them to return. For some reason he could never say goodbye to any one, He reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. _'if I don't return, I will make sure every one knows how I feel' He slid it in a drawer and walked out of his room. "Trace wait up!" Catalina ran after him with little TJ in her arms, Trace didn't even look back. That was the last person he wanted to say goodbye to. "Trace, Damnit! Wait up!" _

Before she knew it Trace was gone and in his Konig Wolf. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn? " 

"Sdubbon!" TJ mimicked his mom the best he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Seven friends, and hundreds of other Zoid Pilots marched in the burning sands of the desert's of Zi. Not one person expected the attack at this point, The first shot flew over a sand dune hitting a cannon tortoise. "the Battle is now!" Trace said as a whole line of zoids came into view 

To Be Continued….

Well chapter 2 is done! I know its short again but its 2 A.M. and I'm tired so enjoy this small cliff hanger.


	3. Armageddon blast

A/N: Well here's chapter 3! Once again its past midnight so if something doesn't make since, well that's why.

Kanis was the first to react to the attack from the enemy forces, His Lunar angel was the fastest Zoid he ever encountered. It was a simple white wolf with a single chain gun mounted for fire power. Kanis saw nothing but Iron Kong's that surrounded many more Zoids that he could make out from the large Kongs. "I'm going in!" He shouted into his intercom.

"No Kanis! Wait until we know how many Zoids we are up against" Valger said which was second by Trace.

"Screw your orders!" Kanis Shouted before turning his boosters to full blast and disappearing in a flash. Kanis headed towards the center Iron Kong that was lined with silver, It fired a large cannon on its back but only hit air. Kanis bounced onto the Kong and back off knocking the Kong on it's back letting Kanis get a shot on the cockpit. "I'm good!" he smiled and went after another Kong. 

Kanis Launched into the air only to be stopped by a Zoid that looked exactly like his Lunar Angel only painted Black. "What the… I wonder if this thing has the speed I have!" He took off at full speed not looking back. Kanis ran few a good 3 minutes before he decided to stop and relax a bit. 

"nice moves" A voice came on the intercom causing Kanis to jump. The Voice was mellow and soothing, either a woman's voice or the voice of a young child. The dark Zoid was in front of Kanis, its chain gun pointed straight towards him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Catalina couldn't believe every thing that was going on, it was only three years of peace, and now a war was about to begin! She wanted her son to grow up and be a great man like his father and her husband, but now all of that was at Stake, and that was something that she refused to let happen! She smirked before reluctantly running at the opposition, she hit an Iron Kong with her strike laser claw causing the cockpit to burst in flames. 

Catalina smiled when she noticed her comrades destroyed all of the Iron Kongs, she reached back and touched TJ causing him to laugh. She smiled before she heard the unmistakable voices of Dr. Nardock and Jeris Kalvoid. "I hope you liked our beginning little battle!" Nardock said

"Yes we decided to be nice and spare one of your men! Kanis will survive this battle! Too bad the rest of you will not!" Jeris said in his usual cocky voice.

"You see, I learned all about the past! And I plan to make it happen again, meat the Armageddon team!" The Organoid Copper moved out from behind the zoids followed by a large amount of Other Organoids. Each Organoid made a large Shrieking sound before opening their mouths and firing an extremely bright beam into the air.

Catalina felt the initial shock and saw all of her friends Zoids burst into flames and crash to the ground. 'Lina unstrapped her seat and jumped on TJ, Blocking him from the blast.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lace Cougar watched as the light faded as the large line of Organoids and their masters were gone. He grabbed his large handgun and pointed it up, He covered his face before shooting out his shattered glass. He removed his Strap and stood up looking to see if any one else was out and moving, to his surprise only Trace moved. All around them Zoids were laying in the sand, for as far as he could see not one Zoid moved. "Trace what happened?" he asked

"I don't know but look for survivors!" He ran to Catalina's Blade Liger as fast as he could. When he arrived he slammed his fist in the glass not caring about the pain, he saw TJ Move under Catalina's body "DADDY!" he screamed not knowing what was going on.

"Ya daddy" he said pulling Catalina off of him. "Catalina!" He screamed fearing he would never see her again "Catalina wake up!"

"I'm awake!" she said opening her eyes seeing Trace's blue eyes. "We have to stop getting hurt in these battles" she smiled 

"you know what keeps us alive?" he asked kissing her on the forehead

"Love" she said wincing in pain realizing her arm was badly burned

"LUB!" TJ said squealing thinking it was one big game. Trace grabbed TJ hugging him tight.

"'Lina, you think you can walk?" 

"Of course, I'm not hurt that bad" she rolled over and sat up. "I'm tougher than you think" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Trace me back up with the group, noticing Izumi, Alberto, and Kanis were absent. "Ok I know Kanis got away but where are the other two?" 

Valger spoke up first "Izumi is no where to be found, her Cockpit is open and she's gone"

Lace then spoke with a tear in his eye "As for Alberto…well he didn't make it. Trace He was right in front of me and I couldn't do anything for him!!!" Lace lost it "He was one of my best friends, and I could do nothing for him! Damn them, I wont let these psychos kill him for nothing!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi awoke in a cold damp room on just as cold and damp cot. She heard someone else breathing a few feet away, she tired to see who it was but the room was entirely too dark to see anything. "who's their!?" she demanded, she heard the last thing she ever thought she would hear.

"I guess you could say I'm a ghost" 

She gasped and got closer "Christian!?"  She grabbed the "Ghost", throwing him into the wall

"It's me!" he said "I've been here for three years when we both got caught" 

"What? I remember fighting you! I remember you saying you loved being evil! And I saw you Kill yourself!" she was inches away from his face yelling at her fullest. 

"I said I would Join them to save you! But I turned on them and tried to stab Jeris, they retaliated by throwing me in some machine causing a clone of me to appear. They threw me into this cell and that's the last time I've been out of this room." He moved, causing a light to flicker on. 

"your kidding! You mean you never turned on us!? And you were here for three years by yourself?" 

"well not all alone…" from out of a corner something moved

Izumi gasped at what she saw "Chemuk!?"

To Be continued…

Well theirs chapter 3! I was going to go on for another thousand words or so but I decided to let you guys hang for a while. Don't worry, The next chapter will be up later today. Hope you like it


	4. plans to be planned

A/N: Yo, I was looking at my reviews and noticed I called Reaper Copper…well I'm sorry about that one, I called him that because an Organoid in one of my stories is called that. I apologize for the screw up…any ways one with the story!

He sun was at its fullest when Kanis finally stopped running from the Dark Zoid, this Zoid was either too fast or the Pilot was too Good. "What do you want!?" he demanded before a chain gun rang out causing sparks to appear on the cockpit. He retaliated as quickly as possible with his chain gun trying to get this psycho to back off. 

"Your murderess days are over Kanis!!" she screamed, causing a cannon to fire on the dark Zoids back. Kanis barely dodged the cannon blast, he decided to move once again. It was entirely too dangerous to fight this thing head on "What are talking about? When did I murder somebody?" he demanded as he turned his boosters on.

"You killed my Sister!" she screamed

"When!? Lets stop and talk before you kill me for no Reason!" with that said both Zoids stopped. A beautiful Woman with Red hair appeared on Kainis's Screen.

"Ok, you have three minutes to convince me to spare your life!" she said as she looked at her watch

"I can't convince you if I don't know what I did!" 

"You and your band of people attacked my village 3 years ago! I remember seeing you their, When all the smoke cleared I went out looking for survivors! I found my 13 year old sister crushed under rubble caused by your chain Gun! I found my now Boy friend Jeris left for dead in the cold! You now have 2 minutes to explain!" she said screaming

"Oh boy…where do I begin?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi hugged Chemuk as tight as possible "I saw her drained! How'd you save her?" she asked Christian who was eating what looked like stale bread.

"Well she was drained, So Dr. Nardock threw her in here for some reason. I noticed she had a little bit of life In her so I did a few repairs and their you go. She's pretty much useless though. She has just enough energy to live, She doesn't have enough to do anything else" he wiped his face and took a drink o brow water "want some?" he asked as he handed her some

"I think I'll pass. Now how do we bust out of here?" 

"not a chance of getting out" He said stuffing a large piece of bread in his mouth. "so they only chance of us getting out of here is in a body bag" Izumi got a look on her face like she knew how to get out "Oh no! your not killing me just to get out of here! I've been here longer so I get to live!"

"Shut up we don't really have to be dead. Here's  the plan…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So this is all that made it?" Lace asked scratching his head. "How are we supposed to win with 4 people!? I mean sure we did it last time, but we had Zoids, time, and a lot more fire power." 

"What choice do we have? They may have Izumi and they may also have Kanis! If you don't want to help then its fine with me but consider yourself homeless!  We have a large amount of AZWs so let's get going." Trace said looking possessed in a way.

"Trace think for a minute man, this is suicide! Lets go home and get some back up Zoids, No Anti Zoid Weapon is going to help us in this War!" Valger stated as he grabbed his friends shoulder trying to get him to stay.

Trace, without warning spun around and hit Valger with a fist to the jaw "Then no ones making you stay!" He shouted as he walked off with a large Rifle on his back. "I don't need any of you! Not even you Catalina, so back off!" he screamed behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kanis told the mystery girl the whole story about Jeris and the battle from three years ago. "and that's about it, you see you've been led around by the devil himself."

"you're lying!" she shouted "Why would I believe you? You're working for Trace Raptor" A tear fell down her angry face.

"Oh and what do you have against Trace? Let me guess…you think he's a phony?

"Actually yes! He stole the throne from Prince Jeris Kalvoid!" she smiled and perked up proud

"Come on Lady! Think about it, three years ago their was no prince or throne! It was total chaos, think about it, why does Dr. Nardock always do those experiments on the Organoids? My last words to you before, you either kill me or let me go is…" 

"let me guess think about it?" she said with an angered face again. "fine I'll call Jeris up and ask him about this." 

"You think he'll tell you the truth? Listen Tap in and listen to him talking with out him knowing." Valger hoped she would know the truth.

"Fine but if I don thear anything…I'll kill you" she pushed some buttons and Jeris's voice came on talking to the Doctor

Dr. Nardock was the first voice they both heard "That was a great battle Jeris! We finally can take the throne. But what will you do about Serena? You just gonna keep her for a little…Action!? HAHAHA!"

Jeris Broke in with his cocky voice "Ya Right! I was just using the slut for my work! I'll keep her around for another night. Then POW! HAHAHA!" Both men began laughing uncontrollably.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Both Christian and Izumi fidgeted with Chemuk's wires. "Ok Christian touch the red wire and we'll be out of here!" Christian hesitated before he grabbed the wire. A large spark exploded out of Chemuk causing Christian to fall backwards passed out.

"Good now we can get out!"

To Be Continued…. I know its short again but I was trying to get it off before my deadline ended but I didn't make it oh well. Check it out next time and REVIEW!


	5. Blood flows Pt 1

A/N: HEY! Well here's another Chapter that may be a little short because I'm trying to get my brand new Interactive Fic off and running so forgive me if its not my best chapter. This is still my first Priority so don't worry I will update this story until you guys get tired of me and stop reviewing! Oh and join my new Fic too!!!!!!

Izumi stood over the unconscious Christian, smiling she yelled for a guard. Her plan couldn't be going any better. "Guard! Someone help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A young guard opened the door pointing a rifle at Izumi's head.

"What do you want!?" He demanded as he put his finger on the Trigger.

"I think the Kid is dead" she pointed at Christian. The guard walked over, and kicked Christian causing him to stir. The Guard looked up at Izumi.

"How stupid do you think I am!? You're little stunt just got you killed!" Before Izumi could flinch The gun went off nicking her in the shoulder. She was alive, but how? This was a trained guard who was born to kill, and yet he missed! Izumi looked at the guard laying on the ground as Chemuk gnawed at his throat.

"good girl! Now let's get out of here!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You were right…for three years I've been lied to!" Selena's image on Kanis' monitor began to fade, He didn't need a picture to know she was one pissed off woman.

"Calm down, I know it sounds bad…well it is bad but don't do anything stupid! Help me Bring Jeris down then you can start your life all over again!"

"Oh I'll bring him down, but you won't help!" With that said Selena's cannon went off, hitting the lunar angel turning the white armor to a rusted color. Kanis lost consciousness before he hit the ground.

When Kanis came through he didn't know how long he was out, but it had to be a couple of hours because the sun was down, He shivered from the cold air hitting his bare skin. He tired to start The Lunar Angel…No luck. The Taste of blood made Kanis spit, He didn't know if the blood came from his mouth or his nose, all he knew was he didn't have much a chance at survival if he stepped put of His Zoid. This time of the year Planet Zi could get below Zero at night, giving less than 50% chance of living. 

"This is going to be one hell of a night" he said to himself before losing consciousness once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His Words kept ringing through her head, Catalina saw Trace mad before, but he never turned his back on her or his friends. Now he went off by himself without a Zoid and without anything to protect him from the elements. It was past 9:30, every one was close together burning the remaining fuel they had left from their Zoids. 

"Mamma, I'm hungry!" TJ screamed out loud getting every ones attention. Catalina looked over to see if anyone had food with them, every Lace and Valger looked at each other before they both shook their head. 

"We don't have any food baby. I'm hungry too; we will just have to wait till someone finds us…" she said in her sweet motherly voice "when ever that will be" she said under her breath.

"Hunger's the last thing we need to worry about!" Valger Burst in pointing at a huge Hover Tank. "We are so dead!" the four stranded members stood, terrified of the giant war machine ahead of them!

To Be Continued….

Well I know it was short, but I just wanted to put this up so I wouldn't get behind in writing this. Don't forget to tell me what you think! 


	6. Reunion

A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in 4 months, but I've been gone and busy, I was band from the system for over 2 months so now I'm back and ready to piss them off again! I hope you will review this still cause I need to feed my ego again. Well enjoy ( I also need you guys to Email me you're profile's again because NZG was deleted so now I don't have your Zoids anymore...)

Ice covered the Lunar Angel making it very hard to notice. Trace shivered as he walked closer to it hoping to God that Kanis was still alive. Trace tried to lift the cockpit door open, '_Damn frozen shut' he thought to himself. He tried to kick it in, of course it didn't work._

Trace pulled his large A.Z.R. off of his back and fired a beam at the hinges, knocking it off balance and collapsing it in. He opened it up and grabbed the cold barely breathing Kanis. "Kanis can you hear me!?" Trace asked as he slapped him on the face. Kanis just mumbled.

"Good! Ok Kanis this will sting but it'll help!" Trace pulled out a syringe with Clear liquid in it. He stabbed Kanis straight in the heart getting his blood to flow. "Every thing's gonna be alright" Trace threw his A.Z.R. in the snow about five feet from the Lunar Angel. "Come on man we need to get out of this thing" He said as he tried to wake Kanis up…no luck. Trace grabbed him under his arms and dragged him fifty feet from the lunar angel. 

"Sorry bro but I have to do this" Trace said as he walked up to the crushed Lunar angel with his A.Z.R. He set rifle to a low power and hit the metal causing it to rip open exposing the gas line. Trace grabbed a grenade out of his jacket and threw it in the gas line. He ran as fast as he could and hit the cold wet snow when he heard the explosion; heat covered his wet body instantly warming him up.

~*~*~*~

Catalina Covered T.J.'s face as the Hover tank came to stop. Valger waited for someone to step out of the monstrous machine. The door opened as he saw a ghost "Christian!? What the hell!?" he yelled not caring that T.J. heard him.

"Yea miss me!?" he asked having no clue that his friends now hated him.

"I can explain everything" Izumi said as she stepped out of the tank. "but first everyone in! We have food, water, heat, and beds!" it didn't take long for the four to get on the tank.

~*~*~*~

Catalina was the first one in the shower after Izumi told them about Christian and her capture. Catalina let the warm water fall and hit her face, Trace's angry face haunted her thoughts. He knew something that no one else did and that scared her more than anything. 

If she lost either Trace or T.J. she wouldn't be complete. She knew that one day Trace would be gone but she just wasn't ready for that day to come. 

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and went to her room to get dressed. She remembered the old days of when Trace and her hated each other and that one fateful day she nearly died and then everything changed. She punched the wall of the tank hoping it would make her feel better, it didn't work "OUCH!" she yelled as she grabbed her hand.

~*~*~*~

Kanis woke up and saw his precious Zoid burning. "Man where am I?" he asked confused. 

"I found you at death's door, thank God I had some Revival on me. A minute later and you were a goner." Trace said as he stood in the knee deep mud the Fire made. "Do you ever wonder if there's more to life than this?" he asked as he looked up at the stars.

"What? You have a beautiful wife and son, there's not anything better than that." Kanis said as he sat up finding himself in mud. 

"that's not what I'm talking about…'Lina's and T.J. are the only things that keep me going. I've been in war for over 20 years and I'm tired of it!" He said showing his anger. "Now we don't have any Zoids so we are in a lot of trouble"

"Don't worry Trace. Peace will come soon enough" Kanis said trying to comfort his friend.

"Bullshit! There's no such thing as peace! That's a fairy tail that they sell to people who don't know better. I'm done fighting this war; It's not my war to fight anymore!" He said as he began to walk off.

"Where you going Trace?" Kanis said, standing up. "You gonna walk till the Sun rises so you don't freeze to death? Your nothing but a Coward that's afraid to die from this war!" This caused Trace to turn around and walk up to Kanis again.

"Coward, You dare call me a coward!? I want nothing more than to die! I want it to sweep me like the winds. It's my parent's fault that this whole planet went to hell. They knew exactly what they were doing and they didn't give a damn that me and my brother became orphans." He was so angry he was in Kanis' face wanting nothing more but to hit him.

"I know where we can go to get some Zoids and a few Pilots as well." Kanis said as Trace calmed down.

To Be Continued…

Well once again it's a short one but I wanted to get it off and I have to go to bed too. Please R&R.

     


End file.
